May I Have This Dance? WIP
by SavannahBanana13
Summary: Alucard asks Seras to dance. This is my first fanfic, so its pretty horrible and everyone is extremely out of character, so read at your own risk


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. **

_A/n: Well people, this is my first fanfic. It isn't completed yet, nor do I know when or if I'll finish it. I'm not too happy with how its turning out so far, especially since Alucard is extremely out of character, and everything else seems horribly done. Anyways, tell me what you think, and be honest!_

**

* * *

  
**

Seras sighed as she sat at her table, watching everyone dance and have a fun time. Tonight was the night of the ball, and everybody had someone to dance with, except for her. She wanted to get out and do something for once, but now she was wondering if she should have really went.

She was lonely, and watching everybody else just made it worse for her. She wished she had someone to dance with, at least just for tonight. but more than anything, she wanted to dance with Alucard.

Seras loved Alucard more than anything. There was just something about him that she loved so much. Maybe it was his good looks, or how brave and strong he was. Seras wanted nothing more than to tell Alucard how much she really loved him, and how much he meant to her. Alucard would have been there, but he was not interested in going. If he went, he'd probably be dancing with Sir Integra, anyway.

The current song ended, and another song began. _Oh great. Another slow song. Just what I need._

Her eyes started to well up with tears, and she turned around and started to run away, but she was stopped by a familiar figure before she could make it anywhere. "Leaving so soon?" he asked her.

Seras immediately recognized his voice. It was Alucard, her beloved master. She instantly stopped crying, and smiled knowing that he was there. He was dressed in a tuxedo, looking very handsome. Was this all a dream? Was this really happening to her? She went up and threw her arms around him. "Master!" Seras said with glee. "I thought you weren't coming!"

"Well, I changed my mind." Alucard replied.

Seras let go of him. "Wait." she said. "Wouldn't you be dancing with Integra?"

"Unfortunately, no" Alucard said. "She wasn't able to join me tonight, so I'm on my own."

"So you have no one to dance with either?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I know how you feel" Seras said to him. "I've had nobody to dance with tonight, and It's making me feel so depressed. I mean, everybody is dancing with someone, so why not me? It sucks!"

Alucard then smiled at Seras, and extended his hand out for her to take. "In that case" he said. "May I have this dance?"

Seras blushed. She wasn't expecting anyone to ask her to dance, especially Alucard! She was nervous, but there was no way she would ever turn him down. She would finally get to dance with him, and maybe, just maybe, even get to tell him how she felt. "I-i'd love to" Seras replied. "But, I'm not a very good dancer...."

"It's okay" Alucard assured her. "Just follow my lead." Seras smiled as Alucard took her hand and led her onto the floor.

When they got onto the floor, Alucard laced their fingers together and pulled an arm around Seras' waist. She put her free hand on his shoulder, and they began to dance. "You look very beautiful tonight" Alucard told her.

"Uh, uhm...thank you..." she stuttered. "You look very handsome yourself, master." She never expected him to compliment her, let alone call her beautiful.

They continued to dance, moving in perfect time to the rhythm. "I don't see why you say your not a good dancer" Alucard said. "So far, you've been doing wonderful."

Seras smiled. She could get used to this. She locked eyes with him, losing all sense of the world around her. She didn't mind because she was with Alucard, and that was all she cared about.

A sudden realization brought Seras back to reality. _Damn it! I still haven't told him yet! And the song is almost over!_

Alucard noticed the worried look on her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "You look like you want to say something."

Seras knew this was her chance. _Come on! Say it! He needs to know!_

"Uhm, no! No!" Seras lied. "Nothing at all!"

That's it? That's all she could manage to say? She was mad at herself. _God damn it!_ _I should have told him! I should have!_

"Well, if you insist" Alucard said, sounding a bit skeptical.

They continued to dance as if nothing happened. Seras rested her head on Alucard's shoulder, and before they knew it, the song was over. Seras moved back and blushed. "I-I hope you didn't mind that" she said to him.

"Not at all" Alucard said. "It felt quit nice, actually"

That made Seras feel better. "Well" Alucard said. "What would you like to do now?"

Seras knew exactly what she anted to do. "Uhm...A-Alucard...?"

"What is it?" he replied.

"Could you, uh... come out onto the balcony with me, please?" she asked.

"Sure" he replied.

They went onto the balcony, and they gazed up at the night sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Seras said to Alucard.

"It is" he replied.

_Well...here it goes._

She turned to Alucard, looking a bit nervous. "Master?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Police Girl?"

"I, uh...I really want to tell you something..."

Alucard knew this was going to be important. "What is it that you'd like to say?" he asked.

Seras held back her worries, and started to speak. "What I wanted to say is that, well, uhm, I...I..." She paused for a brief moment, and took a deep breath.

"I love you, master."

Seras braced for the worse, wishing she could take back what she said. Alucard just looked at her and smiled. "I knew you were going to say that" He said.

Seras had forgotten that he could read her mind. "Do you like me too?" Seras asked him hesitantly, afraid of what his answer might be.

"Yes." he replied. "But was there really any other answer?"

Alucard dropped his hands down on her hips, and pulled her into a close embrace, leaving very little distance between them.

Seras then pulled back a bit. "Be careful!" she said to him. "People will see us!"

"Does it matter?" Alucard asked her.

"Well..." Seras said. "I guess it doesn't."

"Now, where were we?" Alucard purred.

He bent down slightly and gently pressed his lips against hers. As he pulled her closer for a stronger embrace, as his lips pressed harder against her. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time started to reemerge inside of him.

Both vampires broke from their kiss, which lasted for what seemed like hours. Seras turned around, her face bright red. She could hardily believed that actually happened. Did he really just kiss her? Alucard went up behind her and put his arms around her stomach. "M-master...." Seras said nervously.

Alucard put his hand on her forehead. "You feel warm." he said. "Do you have a fever?"

"Uh....uhm......."

"Don't worry. I'll cool you down."

Suddenly, Seras started to feel faint. Her vision got blurry and she felt her body temperature rise. Then, everything went black.

"Seras? Seras?"

Seras slowly opened her eyes and saw Alucard sitting beside her. She was no longer at the ball, but back at the Hellsing Organization.

"I see your finally awake, police girl."

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Wha-what happened?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!! DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!!!!**


End file.
